Assassin
Chapter 1:Spartan-III Jack-B092 was a SPARTAN-III.He had just been augmented and was now participating in one final exercise,a team battle.Jack was with his friends Ronald-B088 and Lucia-B159.They were in the armoury,picking out two weapons each.Jack took an BR55 Battle Rifle and an M6D magnum.Then he put on his SPI armor,holstered the pistol,hefted the rifle and charged on to the field.He saw a Spartan and emptied a clip of stun rounds from the rifle into the armor.The Spartan fell and on his HUD was marked as KIA for the duration of the exercise.Then Jack surveyed his surroundings.He noticed a Spartan trying to flank him and sighted through the rifle scope.When the Spartan was in range,Jack fired until the Spartan fell.Ronald and Lucia attacked the base,"killing" all of the Spartans.One more remained,and sniped Jack.He could not move and then waited for backup.Lucia "killed" the sniper,and through the intercom,he heard "Green Team have one the exercise."Jack got up,as did the rest of the Spartans.He walked over,shaking their hands and saying "Good game". 1 Year Later Jack,Lucia and Ron had been deployed to destroy a covenant shipyard.The three Spartans went in,killing all of the covenant they saw until an elite stabbed Lucia with an energy dagger.Ron and Jack opened fire at the same time,killing the elite.Then a jackal sniped Ron and was quickly killed by a group of Spartans in black,with red visors.One of the black Spartans ran over and said "Admiral Parangosky wants you to join ONI."Jack said "No.I cannot function as part of the UNSC without my team so I resign."He threw the black Spartan a quick salute,hijacked a space banshee that flew too close,and flew to Reach.He had decided to become an assassin. Chapter 2:Project Doom "I want you to help me take down the covenant station known as the Glorious Doom.It can destroy a planet in seconds.It is currently moving to Eridanus I" said the man in grey.Jack said "So this will be me,you and some ODSTs?Not interested."The man in grey said "I need your help.You will be paid $1,000,000 by me after the mission." After hours of begging,Jack agreed.He went home and put on his modified Gungnir armor.He made sure his gauntlet-mounted blades were able to pop out and retract and loaded his MA5B assault rifle,packed 2 Fragmentation Grenades and left.He met the man in grey,who now called himself Terabyte,aboard the UNSC Odin and they flew.During that time,Jack realised Terabyte was an AI who had been made solid through forerunner Hardlight technology.The AI could fire weapons,teleport itself and others around it,and even fly. Jack jumped out of the Odin and used his built-in jet pack to slow his fall,before he landed on the station.He saw lots of elites and shot at them,killing nearly all of then.Terabyte shot the rest and Jack,Terabyte,and 10 ODSTs moved into the control room.Jack saw a new weapon that looked like an assault rifle,except it was purple,had a scope on top of the ammo counter and shot plasma.Jack took it after his Assault Rifle ran out of ammo and followed the rest of his team.They arrived outside the control room and saw two hunters. Jack and the ODSTs opened fire and just as the ODSTs fell,Terabyte teleported himself and Jack to the control room.Jack threw his grenades into the power core and Terabyte teleported him back to Odin. Jack was once again asked to join ONI.This time he accepted. Category:323 Canon